A need exists for a method for providing diving services using a shallow draft multihull vessel, wherein the vessel utilizes twin jet drives to provide safe diving services with superior dive excavation tools and superior acoustic and/or sonar dive tracking abilities.
A further need exists for a method using a multihull vessel with twin jet drive, onboard dive compressors, a decompression chamber, jetting and inspection tools which are high pressure and/or hydraulically operated and wherein the vessel can track divers in the water with acoustics and/or sonar, and provide two way communication between divers in the water to an on-board dive server installed on the multihull vessel and provide bidirectional communication between the on-board dive server and an administrative server remote to the multihull vessel, allowing clients to view status of dive operations with an executive dashboard from the convenience of their laptops, cell phones, or other client devices.
A need exists for a safe method to providing safe diving services with superior dive excavation tools that enables crew to move quickly from site to site, and allows remote tracking of divers and vessels from a site wherein the remote tracking can be remote from the multihull vessel.
A further need exists for a method for providing diving services that does not use propellers.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.